Overthrowing the Toad
by selenethemoontitan
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was never a very hate-filled witch. Until she met Dolores Umbridge. She enlists the help of the Marauders, Sirius, her cousin; and Remus, her crush. The trio sneaks into Hogwarts with the help of one Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak, and a plan worthy of the Marauders, as all of Hogwarts works together to overthrow the Toad who had taken over their school. RLNT
1. Tonks Covers the Toad in Firewhiskey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Queen J.K. Rowling**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was just another day at 12 Grimmauld Place. Members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered in the dining room as there was an order meeting in five minutes, and the kids were upstairs talking about who knows what. The air about the house was very calm, one Remus Lupin observed. It was very serene. It was fairly sunny, birds were chirping—

"THAT BIGOTED OLD TOAD! HOW DARE SHE BE SO-SO DEATHEATER-LIKE! THAT REPUGNENT OLD COW!"

Scratch that. The air was now very anger-filled. _Oh well_. Remus mentally sighed. _So much for calm and serene._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Nymphadora Tonks entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix feeling outraged beyond belief at one Dolores Umbridge. She was one of the very unlucky aurors who had to work for most of the holidays, and this was, fortunately for her, her last one. She was just chilling in the elevator, waiting for it to reach her destination, when unfortunately for her, what was supposed to be a good day was ruined by one Dolores Umbridge.

Umbridge The Bigoted Toad Of The Small Minded Idiots (UTBTOTSMI) decided she could just waltz into the elevator she, Nymphadora Tonks was in, insult her metamorphmagus abilities by calling it an "ability for disgusting shape-shifting half-breeds, and that it was a freak-of-nature" and should be punished by law. If that wasn't enough, she brought up Tonks' "task" of "tracking down" known members of the Order of the Phoenix, such as Remus, which, the insufferable toad decided, was acceptable to "casually comment on", which, in the death eater level cow's mind, apparently meant "discriminately insult until hexed to the point of either: a) unconsciousness, b) mutilation beyond recognition, c) death, or even d) insanity". Her chosen words, if you were wondering, were "dangerous, disgusting half-breed", "freak of nature", and, of course, "should be punishable by death!". And to Tonks, this seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

The auror began ranting and raving about how much of a toad Umbitch really was, and how it was she who deserved to be punished by death. And since Dolores always had trouble accepting the truth, she also began ranting and raving about "half-breeds" and "freaks". And so Tonks did what every single Hogwarts student had been itching to do since day one. She only did 'a' (hex her to the point of unconsciousness)—though she, also like every other Hogwarts student, itched to do a, b, c, and d, and just barely resisted. She dragged the old cow out of the elevator when they got to where Umbridge was heading, which, luckily for the auror, was a deserted empty corridor. Tonks contemplated over what to do with Umbridge's unconscious form, when a brilliant idea found its way into her head, and a very Slytherin-ish smile found its way on to her face. As this was not a usual occurrence for a Hufflepuff, when it did happen, boy, did it happen.

The auror quickly hid the body—if it could even be called that— deep into a nearby broom closet and quickly sprinted as fast as she could without tripping to her office. She still had the devious smirk and couldn't help but revel in the fact that this was going to be a huge spectacle. She could see the news paper headlines already; **HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR, DADA PROFESSOR AND SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC FOUND TO BE PASSED OUT DRUNK AND COVERED IN FIREWHISKEY AT WORK**. Boy was this going to be fun. But after she got UTBTOTSMI out of the closet, covered her from head to toe in firewhiskey, dragged her back into the elevator, scattered the bottles around the elevator, pushed the button to the Atrium, and got into the other elevator so as to not look suspicious and attract attention, she decided to snoop around Umbitch's office. What she found set her off even more. UTBTOTSMI had 3 pamphlets entitled **WHY** **DISGUSTING HALF-BREEDS SHOULD BE KILLED** , **MUDBLOODS AND HOW TO SPOT THEM** , and **CORPOREAL PUNISHMENTS TO USE ON ON CHILDREN** , respectively. I f that wasn't enough, she got wind of a blood quill on several pages in the third pamphlet. At this point, Nymphadora Tonks was seething. She had no doubt the students of Hogwarts were already suffering from blood quills over simple "mistakes"―but, knowing the toad, she suspected that most of them were not even wrong any way you look at it. Actually, now she recalled Harry suspiciously hiding his left hand from sight when the "children" got to Grimmauld when Arthur was attacked by the snake. So, in this mindset, she went back to 12 Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin was trying to calm an absolutely, positively seething Nymphadora Tonks, who he guessed was having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. After he managed to calm her enough for her to stop screaming things about some very ugly bigoted and prejudiced toad, who somehow also happened to be a Death Eater-like, terrible, horrible, no good, very bad cow, who apparently happened to be crazier than Bellatrix Lestrange in terms of causing pain. Now Remus knew for sure that Tonks was exaggerating; no one is as crazy as Bellatrix Lestrange when it comes to causing pain―not even Lord Voldemort. Actually, nobody is as crazy as Bellatrix, period. Moony also got the feeling that she wasn't talking about actual toads and cows; she was talking about a person. He didn't know who it was, but he knew he sure as hell did not want to be them right now.

Right now Remus caught Tonks incoherently muttering under her breath. "Bigoted Toad…Blood quill…How dare she!"

"Who?" Remus asked in an attempt to prod it out of her.

"Huh?" Came her reply, as she was just knocked out of her stupor by her secret―or so she believed, though at this point everyone in the order, plus the "children" and minus Remus, knew about it—crush.

"Who's had the misfortune of being added to you hit list in this mood?" He answered.

"Dolores Umbridge," Tonks growled through gritted teeth.

There was no need for her to say anymore. The effect was instant. Remus's eyes darkened at the name, as a few years ago the said toad passed a werewolf legislation that made it impossible for Remus to get a job.

"What'd she do this time?" He practically growled.

"Nothing you need to worry about," what Remus didn't know was that what Tonks was only referring to the incident in the elevator, as the rest didn't exactly happen "that" time.

Right as Remus was about to respond, the Order gathered into the kitchen for the meeting and took their seats. They could practically hear the kids— _no,_ _teenagers,_ he mentally corrected—grumbling about how they had a right to know. In Remus's opinion they did because they were the ones to face Voldemort more times than the entire Order of the Phoenix combined, including Dumbledore, and Sirius and Tonks at least agreed with him. He dimly registered the meeting starting. He wasn't paying attention until he saw Tonks, who was sitting next to him on his right scribbling angrily on a roll of parchment. Remus tried to look over her shoulder, but she stubbornly moved it away.

He sighed, accepting the fact that something _very_ interesting was going to happen soon. But then a mischievous glint made its way to his eyes, as his inner Marauder made an appearance. _Oh, this is going to be fun._


	2. Plotting and Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only one that has that luxury is Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 _Previously on Overthrowing the Toad:_

 _He wasn't paying attention until he saw Tonks, who was sitting next to him on his right scribbling angrily on a roll of parchment. Remus tried to look over her shoulder, but she stubbornly moved it away._

 _He sighed, accepting the fact that something very interesting was going to happen soon. But then a mischievous glint made its way to his eyes, as his inner Marauder made an appearance. Oh, this is going to be fun._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

During the Order meeting, Sirius Black noticed his cousin and best friend acting strangely. It wasn't their normal 'strangely' that made it obvious that they were into each other, but a 'strangely' that showed they were up to something. Especially his little cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, who was scribbling away furiously on a mysterious piece of parchment. What really got him curious was the familiar Marauder glint that made its way to Remus Lupin's eyes, which made its way back after a very, very long time. During the entire meeting, Sirius was on pins and needles, wary about what Remus and Tonks could possibly be up to.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When the meeting was dismissed, Nymphadora Tonks pulled aside Sirius Black and Remus Lupin into Sirius' room, ignoring their surprised squeaks. She threw them onto the bed and lock the door with a " _Colloportus_ ," and turned to look at the two remaining Marauders she had essentially kidnapped.

"So—" Remus began.

"—'You gonna tell us why you felt the need to kidnap us here?" Finished Sirius sarcastically. Tonks rolled her eyes at her cousin's words.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your oh-so-important task of standing," Tonks replied equally sarcastically. This time Sirius rolled his eyes, while Remus looked at the both of them amusedly. It then occurred to him that if he never stopped them they'd be going at each other with sarcastic remarks forever.

"Y'know Dora—" Sirius raised his eyebrow at the nickname, but Remus ignored him "—he does have a point. D'you mind telling us why exactly we were yanked in here without any warning?"

Tonks blushed, and decided to finally cut to the chase. "I need you two to help me."

"With what exactly?" Sirius asked.

"I know you guys had a rep of being the best pranksters in the history of Hogwarts, so I need you to help me with a prank, or rather, a series of pranks, on our least favourite person." She elaborated.

"Who?" The other two asked in unison, though the predatory glint in their eyes indicated that they knew exactly who the auror was talking about.

Remus saw that Tonks noticed this, but decided to tell them anyways.

"You know, the Toad in Pink."

Remus looked at Sirius and vice versa and then looked at Tonks before they both simultaneously said, "WE'RE IN!"

Remus, Sirius, and Tonks all grinned at each other while they started plotting.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Meanwhile, Harry, along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins listened in on their conversation using the latters' Extendable Ears.

 _I suppose it's lucky Tonks forgot to silence the door when she locked it,_ thought Harry.

As the six of them listened in on the conversation — which was much more entertaining and informative than the Order meeting, they all started grinning maniacally as the three people plotting downstairs unknowingly gave them some brilliant ideas to try out once they got back to Hogwarts after break. Their grins got more maniacal by the second, and they all had the same predatory glint in their eyes that Remus and Sirius had just moments before.

Harry's grin became impossibly even more maniacal at his next thought. _I think those three'll find they'll get more support than they could've ever hoped for. After all, there are almost 500 students in Hogwarts..._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 **Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long to update. Life got in the way, and I know that's a horrible excuse. You guys probably thought I was dead. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Love you poor souls who were unfortunate enough to stumble upon my story XD.**

 **~ xoMissMoonlightox**


	3. Pitching In

**I do not and will never own Harry Potter, as it belongs to JK Rowling and it always will belong to said author.**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 _Previously on Overthrowing the Toad:_

 _Their grins got more maniacal by the second, and they all had the same predatory glint in their eyes that Remus and Sirius had just moments before._

 _Harry's grin became impossibly even more maniacal at his next thought._ I think those three'll find they'll get more support than they could've ever hoped for. After all, there are almost 500 students in Hogwarts...

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In Tonks' opinion, the torture methods—(Oops. Pranks.)—were coming along quite nicely. The only problem? Most of those pranks—(*cough* torture methods *cough*)—required inside help from Hogwarts, and if the wrong people found out what they were going to do, Tonks' auror career at the Ministry was totally screwed because by some cruel twist of fate, the very Pink Toad they were trying to torture—er, prank—worked as the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge—aka the Incompetent Power-Hungry Prat Of The Small Minded Idiots (IPHPOTSMI).

This is why she was so relieved when all of a sudden six Hogwarts age teenagers burst into the room screaming "WE WANT IN!"

Tonks, along with Remus and Sirius, jumped about a foot at that and were quick to comply with the teenagers' requests.

Looking back she didn't know how the hell they managed to get in after the _Colloportus_ spell she put on the door, but she was too giddy about the fact that they could put all their positively brilliant ideas use. She also didn't know how the hell they managed to convince Hermione to come along with them, but judging by the fact that her grin was just as maniacal and the glint in her just as predatory as the rest of them, Tonks assumed she didn't need much convincing.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Tonks would like to be able to say that everything went smoothly from there, but that would be a lie. A few minutes after they showed up to help plot Umbridge's demise,—er, defeat in a one-sided prank war—Molly found them and may have got at least a gist of what they were up to. She didn't know if it was the glints, grins, or whispering in a circle that gave them away, but needless to say, the Weasley siblings would now have to have a more discreet role in the Toad's downfall than they would've liked.

On the up side, Harry and Hermione got to stay, because technically Molly had no control of what they did, as she was not their guardian. They still had their inside help.

Look out Umbridge. You're in for one hell of a prank war.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Remus felt like Harry was hiding something, both literally and figuratively. Literally because it seemed Harry was going out of his way to cover the entire back of his left hand for some reason. Figuratively because Harry always seemed to choose his words carefully whenever his detentions with the old cow came up, especially when what she made him do in said detentions came up.

Remus knew it wasn't just him looking into it too much because he could see that Sirius saw it too.

He shook the thought out of his head after making a mental note to bring it up to Harry later. But now it was time to plot.

They decided on starting by making UTBTOTSMI think she was going insane before bringing out the big guns.

Remus, along with Sirius and Tonks would apparate into Hogsmeade and sneak into Hogwarts through the passage between Honeydukes and the statue of the One-Eyed Witch using Harry's invisibility cloak—which Harry made _very_ clear was to be returned to him right after—on the day of each prank.

"We should do something like make her kitten plates insult her when she's not looking at them, and then make them stop when she is," suggested Harry.

"That sounds like starting point, actually. I think it should slowly escalate to maybe the walls or knights insulting her," said Sirius.

"But won't she eventually figure out that they're jinxed?" Hermione asked.

"Not if everyone pretended not to notice," Remus answered.

"But how would we get all of Hogwarts in on the charade?" Tonks asked.

To be honest, Remus wondered the same thing. Getting some inside help from Hogwarts was one thing, but getting help from all of Hogwarts was something else entirely.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before the latter said "I think you guys underestimate how vile and hate-able that old cow is. Calling her that would be an one of the most insulting insults to cows, and toads for that matter, considering we call her that too, and all of Hogwarts knows it."

"Besides," Harry spat hatefully under his breath. "Anyone who makes students cut their hands open for detention for something they didn't do deserves far worse than we're giving that _bigot_!"

If Remus wasn't a werewolf and he didn't have the heightened senses that came with that, he wouldn't have heard him, let have been able to decipher what he said, but he was, and he did.

"Harry, what do you mean she made you cut your hand open for detention?" He asked, his tone soft, but still _extremely_ lethal.

And that, was when all hell broke loose.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 **Thank you guys _so_ much for all the favs and follows and reviews! I did not anticipate having people actually read my material, so this is a huge shock for me. Again, I love all of you poor souls who have stumbled upon this story. **

**~xoMissMoonlightox**


	4. Of Blood Quills and Headlines

**So I'd like to start by saying how fucking sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long. Normally, I'd wait 'til the end of the chapter to add any additional author's notes, but I felt like I really owed you guys an apology. I know I'm still a shitty person, and I don't expect you guys to forgive me or anything. I didn't just apologize in a separate A/N because I know how annoying those can be, so I'm apologizing with a new chapter as well.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, settings, et cetera are the property of JK Rowling.**

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Previously on Overthrowing the Toad:

 _If Remus wasn't a werewolf and he didn't have the heightened senses that came with that, he wouldn't have heard him, let have been able to decipher what he said, but he was, and he did._

 _"Harry, what do you mean she made you cut your hand open for detention?" He asked, his tone soft, but still extremely lethal._

 _And that, was when all hell broke loose._

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Everyone began yelling simultaneously.

"WHAT?! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SOMEONE HARRY!"

"I KNEW IT! THAT DESPICABLE BITCH!"

The last comment made everyone stop and stare at Tonks.

"What do you mean you knew?" asked Sirius sharply.

"And if you did, why didn't you tell us?" added Remus.

"I only found out today," Tonks explained impatiently. "But that's not the point. The point is that Umbridge the Bigoted Toad of the Small Minded Idiots," — they looked at her weirdly at this point — "is essentially torturing minors. This is against the law, and we could've used it against her if the Ministry wasn't so intent on having a spy at Hogwarts—!"

"—Which means that if we send in a complaint they'll find a way to sweep it under the rug," Sirius finished.

"What if we just tell Dumbledore?" Asked Remus. "Maybe he'll be able to actually do something about it."

"NO!" They all looked at Harry, stunned at his outburst. "We are not telling Dumbledore. I don't need to disturb him. Besides, this is between her and me. It's a battle of wills. And if we tell Dumbledore, she'll win!"

"Harry, you can't just go on like this. What she's doing—it's illegal!" Said Hermione.

"She's right, Harry. You can't just let some bigoted toad do this! She's not going to win if you tell someone, but she is if you keep letting her do what she wants," Said Remus, letting his wisdom show, demonstrating exactly why he should be the DADA teacher instead of some old cow.

"Which is why we should tell Dumbledore!" Said Sirius. Tonks nodded at this vigorously.

"Look, I get what you're trying to say, but I'm not telling Dumbledore!" Harry replied stubbornly.

"Fine. Don't tell him. But at least tell Mcgonagall!" Sirius pleaded.

Harry agreed, however grudgingly, and desperately trying to change the subject, suggested they think of ways to get the three of them that weren't Hogwarts students into Hogwarts.

"We use your invisibility cloak!" Exclaimed Sirius, after they discussed many different possibilities, some of which include disillusionment charms, and disguising themselves as Hogwarts students.

The five shared a scary smile as they figured out the first stage of their scheme.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As the inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld Place were having breakfast, an owl carrying the Daily Prophet tapped on the window. Sirius had gotten up to open the window, put a knut into the pouch the owl carried, and relieved it of its burden.

As it flew away, Sirius got his first look at the paper and instantly doubled over in laughter.

As everyone else looked at him as if he was insane, he showed the paper to Remus and Tonks, who had shared a look and gone over to see if he was okay, and the both of them joined him in his insane laughter _thing_.

Everyone else had decided that if they were going to wait until the three controlled their laughter enough to show them what had gotten them in such a state, they'd all die of old age, so instead, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked over to them and finally got a glimpse at the headline at the top of the page. They also joined the rest in their laughing fit at the headlines.

 **HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR, DADA PROFESSOR, AND SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTEr OF MAGIC FOUND TO BE DRUNK AND COVERED IN FIREWHISKEY AT WORK**

"And the best part," Tonks managed to get through, "was that I got the headlines almost word for word!"

No one questioned why or how she would know about this beforehand, as they were too busy laughing their arses off. They were laughing so hard, it was a wonder Walburga Black's portrait didn't wake up.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

 **Again, guys, I'm _so_ sorry! Summer vacation is coming up soon, so hopefully I can update more then. Also, I changed my username to match my tumblr username, to defuse any confusion. I love you guys so much!**

 **~selenethemoontitan**


End file.
